Heartbreak Make Me A Dancer
by GothMaureen
Summary: My first fic! This is an AWESOME track by the Freemasons and I suggest anybody who likes dance music to look it up and listen! But otherwise, these lyrics had a really cool vibe that worked for the emotions of Namine in the story. I hope you like!


_Heartbreak…Heartbreak…Heartbreak_

She was lost in a world of hope, where everything was perfect and this was not happening. That someone so close to her could have betrayed her like this, with no regard at all to how she had felt. Because now there was nothing, no love for him, not after what he did. Suddenly she heard the door open and standing in the doorway where her two best friends, the slivery-haired Zexion and dirty-blonde Demyx, both seeming to be ready for a concert in their fitted jeans and tees. " Namine, you've got to get out of the house. C'mon, Zexy's spinning at the new club in Traverse and I need a partner."

_I've tried to hold myself together_

_Tried to forget you've gone away_

_The tears I've cried won't subside_

_Unless the music starts to play_

Demyx was right. Dancing was making her feel better, at least for now. Everyone was looking, at her as she moved her body to the beat, letting the music flow through her and take over. This always happened, Demyx would dance with her, but then she would branch off and do her own thing. Music was her solace, the place where she could defy the rules, where everything was possible. From the DJ booth, Zexion smiled down at her and continued mixing. Being a DJ's best friend had its perks, like getting in for free to any club she wanted.

_Heartbreak makes me a dancer_

_DJ give me the answer_

_Love stop getting me down, down, down_

_Do it alone I could do it alone_

_Keep my heart beating faster_

_Love stop bringing me down, down, down_

_Do it alone I could do it alone_

Letting every memory of them, of him fade away, Namine was presented with things that normally would have brought her to tears. Everything he'd done for her was a lie, a blatant lie. But the worst part was that she had believed him. But with each lyric from the music, a memory slipped away and she knew she was getting stronger. Then, suddenly, a fiery-redhead girl moved closer to her, dancing with just as much power and strength as she was. And Namine let her in, let this unknown young woman dance with her. Little did she know how much they had in common.

_I need to feel I'm getting stronger_

_Long as I'm moving it feels true_

_And with each step I will forget_

_Forget all those memories of you_

Then the redhead began to speak (well, yell was more like it, since the music was so loud)."I could tell we're the same, I mean in the same predicament. My boyfriend just dumped me for our best friend. Did I mention Riku's a guy? I'm Kairi by the way." This girl talked a mile a minute, but after hearing her story, Namine felt better. There was something about this girl, the way she moved to the fast-paced music, even her voice. It all invited you in. Now it was her turn to speak, and boy did she have something to say.

_Keep it coming on and on and on_

"I'm Namine, and I guess you were right. My boyfriend dumped me for my male best friend of since…about forever? But what makes mine different is that they were cavorting around behind my back for the latter part of our relationship. I dance when I'm sad, and I love to show off in front of all these people." Kairi seemed surprised, but didn't leave. Instead, she moved closer to Namine and danced, moving her arms, and wrapped herself around the blonde. This felt good, it felt right and that was all that mattered now.

_Heartbreak makes me a dancer_

_DJ give me the answer_

_Love stop getting me down, down, down_

_Do it alone I could do it alone_

_Heartbreak make me a dancer_

_Keep my heart beating faster_

_Love stop bringing me down, down, down_

_Do it alone I could do it alone_

The music continued, and now nothing else mattered. She had found someone new, someone who had shared her pain, who knew what it was like to have someone ripped out from underneath you. Kairi would never do what he had done, and Namine could finally be happy. When the lights rose and Zexion stepped down to close the club, Namine smiled at the green-eyed girl and slid a slip of paper into her hand. Kairi in return kissed her pale cheek and smiled back.

_Heartbreak…Heartbreak…. Heartbreak…Heartbreak…_

"What was that I saw? Is my little Nami letting herself go? Don't give me that look; you know what I'm talking about! That redhead chick! I have all-seeing eyes, Namine, never forget that." Demyx was all a-flutter, and when he was happy, he talked compulsively like right now. Not letting her spiky-haired friend get the better of her, she kept her mind focused on this night, right now, because that was what mattered. Tomorrow she'd call Kairi and they'd maybe go out for coffee or hang out in the park. That is, if she didn't call Namine first. And Namine hoped she did.

_Heartbreak makes me a dancer_

_DJ give me the answer_

_Love stop getting me down, down, down_

_Do it alone I could do it alone_

_Heartbreak make me a dancer_

_Keep my heart beating faster_

_Love stop bringing me down, down, down_

_Do it alone I could do it alone_


End file.
